The bet
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Kakuzu loves money, Hidan loves Jashin. Takes those two things away and the two go through withdrawal XD With Konan in charge of the bet, who knows what the loser will do and who knows what will come out of it. KakuHidan
1. Chapter 1

Kakuzu and Hidan found themselves arguing to one another in the Akatsuki lair, as usual

Kakuzu and Hidan found themselves arguing to one another in the Akatsuki lair, as usual. But, a very interesting bet was brought up during the quarrel about one another's bad habits.

"You couldn't live without being greedy with your stupid money!!" Hidan yelled.

"MONEY MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!! Besides, you couldn't live without worshipping that one 'god' of yours. What was his name? Jash**dumb**" Kakuzu roared back.

"HIS NAME IS JASHIN!! BESIDES, IF YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK THAT I COULDN'T THEN I'LL FUCKING PROVE YOU WRONG!! I bet that if we were to not do these activities, you would be the first to crack!!"

"FINE THEN!! BUT THE PERSON TO CRACK FIRST WOULD BE YOU!!"

"NO, YOU!!"

The argument between who would end up losing first continued until Konan stepped in, stopping any fighting before it could happen. "What the heck is going on here!?" Konan asked, annoyed. Both Hidan and Kakuzu crossed their arms.

"It's about a bet. I can't be greedy nor can I even possess one dime." Kakuzu stated.

"And I can't worship the almighty Jashin. The first one to do their usual activity would lose, which will be that sack of crap over there!" Hidan said, glaring at Kakuzu.

"I see . . . so, how about a nice wager. Loser must act gay towards another member of Akatsuki, chosen by me, while dressing like a girl." Konan said. The two smirked. A chance to ridicule the other? Who would give up a chance like that?

"Deal!" Both said in unison.

"Okay. Hidan, give me your scythe and necklace. And Kakuzu, fork over the cash." Konan demanded from the two. Both whimpered as they handed away their most prized possessions. "The bet starts now." Konan said, walking away with the items.

Hidan walked through the lair, trying to find something to take his mind off of Jashin. Finding nothing, he walked into his and Kakuzu's room to maybe take a rest. Bad idea. Symbols that symbolized Jashin hung above the headboard of his bed and along the wall. He quickly walked out, slamming the door.

Hidan's next trip was to the kitchen. What better to take his mind off of things other than food? He opened the refrigerator door and looked for something. Suddenly, he saw it. There was a bowl of anchovies, dried fish skins, and onions, the food that was supposed to be eaten for lunch for a person that worshipped Jashin like he did. He slammed the fridge door shut and then walked to the pantry.

Within the pantry, Hidan found a bag of regular chips that had nothing to do with Jashin. He sat at the table and then opened the bag. He peered into it and felt guilty. Slowly, he reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a chip. He stared at it for a while, worried. He shook his head.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hidan, it's just a chip," Hidan stated, slowly bringing the chip closer to his mouth, "just a chip . . ."

Almost touching his teeth, Hidan quickly whipped the chip away and threw it across the room, along with the bag. He didn't want to betray Jashin.

_I'd rather starve_, Hidan thought angrily as he exited the kitchen.

Pein walked in the kitchen shortly after, determined to get something to eat, but he saw chips spread out across the floor. He sighed.

"Why must I put up with them . . ." Pein said, grabbing a broom.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu had started out fine. Well, until he got thirsty. He walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of lemonade from the fridge. Seeing that there was no lemonade, he shrugged, and then looked for tea. No tea either. Lemonade and tea were the only drinks he would drink. Remembering the drink machine by the entrance of the lair, he walked out of the kitchen.

He got to the machine and saw that there was only one lemonade left, and that last one was his. He reached into his pocket to get some money for the machine but there was a problem.

He had no money.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Kakuzu said, kicking the machine. He folded his arms and started to walk away but he stopped when he heard Tobi walk into the hideout. Parched from his last assignment, he got out some money, put it in the machine, and got out the lemonade. He drank alot of it and then waved to Kakuzu as he passed him.

"Bye, Kakuzu-san!" Tobi said, when leaving.

"DARN IT!!" Kakuzu picked up the machine and then smashed it. He walked away, fuming.

"Time to get a drink!!" Pein sang out, walking to the machine. He got out some money and then held it up to put it into the machine but there was no machine. He looked down and saw the shattered remains of it. His eyes opened wide. "NO!! MY DRINKS!!" Pein cried, going to get another broom.

At 4:00 p.m. Hidan and Kakuzu were lounging in the living room, along with Konan.

"So, how's the bet going?" Konan asked, intrigued.

"Horrible." both sighed.

"I refuse to eat this food that we have!!" Hidan complained.

"I can't drink anything because I can't buy anything, nor steal any drinks because that's _greedy_ to you." Kakuzu complained as well.

"Well, why don't you just forfeit? You wouldn't have to suffer not doing your favorite activities anymore." Konan stated.

"HECK NO!!" they retorted. Then a thought popped into both of their heads.

_What if I just tease him, forcing him to give up?_ The two thought, smirking devilishly.

"Wow . . . what a sharp scythe," Kakuzu said, taking it from Konan along with the necklace, which he put on, "what's that Jashin? You want me to stab myself? Okay, I want to be loyal to you. I know you don't hate me." Kakuzu took the sharp blade and slit his arm. "Oooh, if feels so . . . good." Kakuzu teased. Hidan stared at the pleasure making scythe that Jashin wanted to cut himself with.

Hidan took the money from Konan's hand and started to smell it. "Oh, the sweet smell of cash . . . ooh, I can't wait to spend it all!" Hidan teased back. Kakuzu froze.

_D . . . D . . . Don't!_ Kakuzu thought, dropping the scythe.

"Well, it is my money . . . unless someone wants to claim it." Hidan stated, smirking while holding the money out in front of Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu drooled at the sight of the money held in front of his eyes. He shook his head to snap out of the trance and then quickly picked up the scythe.

"Jashin!! I know how much you love me!! And I know that you hate Hidan for not worshipping you anymore!" Kakuzu teased greater, cutting his chest not too deep but deep enough to bleed. He could always heal those cuts later, it didn't really matter.

"Grr . . . I'M NOING TO FUCKING BED!!" Hidan screamed, stomping off as he threw the money behind him, he wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

Seeing the money hit the ground angered Kakuzu so he threw off Hidan's necklace and started to swing the scythe violently. Konan walked out before to escape the attack. After, he threw the scythe to the ground and stated, "I'm going too!" Kakuzu walked angrily to his room.

"Ugh . . . I need a rest after cleaning up those messes, I really should get a maid or something," Pein said, slowly walking down a hallway, "I'll just sit down in the living room for a bit." Pein walked into the living room and saw the huge mess.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Pein yelled. He grabbed a third broom and started to sweep the shreds from the couch. "This is so unfair . . . I'm the leader . . . I shouldn't have to clean this up!!" Pein cried as he did the job.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, at 3 o'clock a

The next morning, at 3 o'clock a.m. , Hidan awoke to find Kakuzu hyperventilating with money in each of his hands. "M-money . . . d-don't w-worry . . . I wo-won't leave you a-again . . . I'm s-sorry . . ." Kakuzu said, then kissed the money.

Hidan jumped out of bed and yelled, "HA!! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T EVEN LAST A FUCKING DAY!!"

Kakuzu got up from the ground, worried, "It isn't w-what it looks like!!"

Suddenly, Konan appeared in their room. "What the hell is going on in here!?" Konan asked, crossing her arms. Since her room was next to theirs, she could hear even the faintest of noises coming from their room, unfortunately.

"He has money!! HE LOST!!" Hidan yelled, happily. Konan turned her attention to Kakuzu. Kakuzu was caught red handed with the money in his hands. He tried to hide the money behind his back but it was too late, Konan had already seen.

"Um . . . it isn't what it looks like?" Kakuzu managed to say.

"Okay . . . I see that Kakuzu lost the bet. I'll tell you details later, Kakuzu, so get some sleep ya freaks." Konan said, exiting the room.

Later, at 11 o'clock a.m. that same day, Konan came in the room with a bag of clothes. If Kakuzu was going to act gay, Konan wanted to make sure he would be ridiculed. "Kakuzu, here's your dress," Konan said, pulling out a blue dress, "go put it on." Kakuzu grabbed the dress and walked to the bathroom, muttering curse words as he walked. Hidan sat on the bed and started to giggle.

Five minutes later, Kakuzu came out. The dress was a bit short to him, due to the fact that it came up about 6 inches above his knees. It also had a bow on the back that was light blue, and really stood out. Konan and Hidan started to laugh their heads off. "SHUT THE HELL UP!! Konan, tell me who so I can end this quickly. Kakuzu moaned, setting one hand on his hip. _Yeah, tell me quick so the person 'mysteriously' dies_, Kakuzu thought.

"I want you to act gay towards . . ." Konan started to say and then dramatically paused. Hidan was eager to find out whom so he was one the edge of the bed. "Hidan."

"What is it?" Hidan asked, assuming that Konan wanted to get his attention.

"Hidan; that's the person you have to act gay towards." Konan said, smirking.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Hidan bellowed, falling off the bed, shifting his gaze between Konan and Kakuzu simultaneously. "You're . . . you're joking . . . right?" Hidan managed to say in his moment of shock.

"I'm not. Have fun with your new lover." Konan said, exiting the room.

"HEY!! YOU FUCKING PLANNED THIS FROM THE START YOU BITCH!!" Hidan screamed making a finger gesture towards Konan as she left. Kakuzu looked at Hidan with a devilish smirk; this was his chance to humiliate Hidan. Sure, there was some humiliation for himself in some ways, but it would be worth it.

"Hidan . . . You know as well as I do that we don't want to act this way. So why don't we only act like that when Konan is around, Okay?" Kakuzu stated.

"Sounds like a good idea." Hidan said, turning to Kakuzu. Both, for that moment in time, seemed as though they would get along . . . but this is Hidan and Kakuzu we're talking about so it won't last for long.

"Oh yeah, Pein wanted us all to gather in the living room for an announcement at 11:25, so we better get going." Kakuzu suggested.

Hidan left the room with Kakuzu a bit suspicious of him. Despite this, he just went on.

When the two of them got to the living room, no one was there.

". . . Where is everyone? It's 5 minutes until 11:25." Hidan said, looking around. Kakuzu smirked, that was all the time he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan, noticing Kakuzu was not answering had a confused look on his face

Hidan, noticing Kakuzu was not answering had a confused look on his face. Something was going to happen but . . . he didn't know what. But, suddenly, Kakuzu pushed Hidan into one of the chairs. "Wha-" Hidan only managed to say until Kakuzu hushed him with his lips.

Hidan, wanting Kakuzu to stop, he put his hands on Kakuzu's shoulders to try and push him off. Instead, Kakuzu pushed the other way. He was really ticked off so Hidan lunged forward and pushed Kakuzu.

Kakuzu started to fall back but quickly grabbed onto Hidan's cloak. Unfortunately, Hidan did not keep his balance so they both ended up falling with Hidan on top of Kakuzu.

"Hey, what's going . . . on . . .? Are we interrupting something?" Kisame asked. Hidan looked up to see every member of Akatsuki standing there. Of course, Konan was in the back, about to burst with laughter.

"Hidan forced me to the floor like this!!" Kakuzu said, creating an alibi for himself but embarrassing Hidan like he wanted to do.

"I-I didn't do that!!" Hidan yelled a becoming a bit red in the face.

Everyone seemed to have the 'we-know-you're-lying' look on their faces. Hidan got off of Kakuzu and stomped away. Kakuzu got up and smirked.

"Lovers. What can ya do?" Kakuzu said, walking after Hidan. "Come back here snuggle bunny!!"

There was silence in the living room until a huge amount of laughter broke out. "What's so funny?" Tobi asked, not understanding the gay moment. Everyone went silent, staring at Tobi. Then, they dispersed, leaving Tobi in the room alone. "What did Tobi do?"

Hidan was grumbling to himself on his bed in his room. He did not like the fact that every member in Akatsuki thought he was gay. Being gay was against Jashin's wishes. Why would he do that?

The door opened and Kakuzu stood in the door way.

"Hey, you left me. You know I hate when you do that." Kakuzu said, smirking.

Hidan threw his scythe towards Kakuzu.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Why? It's **our** room."

"Get the fuck out. NOW."

Kakuzu, ignoring Hidan's wishes, walked over to Hidan's bed and sat next to him. Currently, he didn't have his scythe so it was okay to sit next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hidan asked, glaring at Kakuzu.

"This." Kakuzu said. He laid his hand onto Hidan's cheek and then pulled Hidan's face closer and kissed him. Hidan immediately pulled away and spit on the side of the bed.

After wiping his mouth, Hidan screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"You've got to admit this: I'm the only person you would ever even consider letting act gay towards you."

"THAT'S FUCKING WRONG!! I'D RATHER ANYBODY ELSE IN THE AKATSUKI BE FUCKING GAY TOWARDS ME!!"

"Well, who would you rather have?"

Hidan thought carefully. If he did not answer, he knew he would never here the end of it from Kakuzu. But if he did answer, Kakuzu would be screaming it through the lair.

Luckily for Hidan, the door opened and Deidara walked in. Kakuzu immediately reached to hold Hidan's hand. Hidan batted the hand away instantly.

Deidara leaned against the arch of the door and smirked. "So, the rumors have been true. I thought they were useless lies. But I guess Itachi really does have the queer eye for the gay guys. He really is a reliable source."

There was an awkward silence through the room.

". . . I can't believe Itachi found out. I guess Hidan's and mine's love can't be hidden." Kakuzu shrugged.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Hidan bellowed.

Deidara laughed silently. "You two act like a married couple."

"I know, don't we?"

"DEIDARA, HAND ME MY SCYTHE!! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS ASSHOLE!!" Hidan roared.

Deidara laughed and then left their room. "Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Hidan was lying on his bed, relaxing while enjoying the silence since Kakuzu was talking with Konan

Later that night, Hidan was lying on his bed, relaxing while enjoying the silence since Kakuzu was talking with Konan. Getting bored, he picked up his ipod off of his night stand. He was going to listen to 'Thunder Horse' by Dethklok.

Out in the living room, Kakuzu was conversating with Konan.

"You're pretty good. You've got the whole Akatsuki thinking that you and Hidan and really lovers!!" Konan complimented, smiling. Kakuzu was not expressing the same satisfaction.

"Ugh. I hate this. I have Itachi giving me love advice, not only that but I'm actually." Kakuzu said, cutting off his sentence at the end on purpose.

Konan looked a Kakuzu questionably. Kakuzu was trying to hide something.

"You're actually what?"

"Nothing. Forget about it."

Konan dropped the subject. The thing probably wouldn't be interesting. She sat back in her chair and sighed. _But it will be bothering me_ she thought.

"It's getting late," Kakuzu said, getting up from his chair, "goodnight, Konan. Hidan's probably waiting for me."

Konan nodded and then Kakuzu walked away.

Back at the room, Hidan switched his tone of music and started to listen to Evanesence, in which he rarely listened to.

_"I tried to kill the pain . . . but only brought more . . ."_

Kakuzu walked into the room and laid next to Hidan. He pulled the head phones off of Hidan and started to listen.

_"Am I too lost to be saved . . . am I too lost?"_

"Give me back my headphones, asshole." Hidan said, yanking the headphones off of Kakuzu.

"Why are you listening to music like that?" Kakuzu asked, Hidan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Because I want to, so shut the fuck up you ass!"

"Sorry . . ."

Hidan was surprised. Never had Kakuzu said sorry to him. Usually, Kakuzu would reply with a smart remark. What was going on with him?

"Hey . . . can I talk to you about something?" Kakuzu asked, actually in a tone that was not annoyed or angry.

"Sure." Hidan replied, taking off his head phones and turning off the ipod. He set his ipod back onto the nightstand and then directed all of his attention to Kakuzu.

"Hidan . . . Do you like me?"

"Huh? What the hell brought this up?"

"Just answer the question. Please."

There it was again. A nice word directed to Hidan from Kakuzu._ Something's up_, Hidan thought, _I better not put my guard down._

". . . I do enjoy spending time with you some times, I guess . . . but not when you act gay towards me. The answer is . . . yes, as a friend/enemy."

". . . You don't like me expressing love towards you?"

"No, it's just that I don't like people who act gay towards"

"But, Hidan, I love you." Kakuzu blurted out.

Hidan's eyes widened. Had he heard Kakuzu right? Did he just say that he loved him!? This coming from the guy that made fun of him . . . this was all too weird for Hidan.

Hidan was at a loss of words. He didn't know how to respond. But it didn't matter whether he would say anything or not because Kakuzu began to crawl on top of him.

Still shocked, Hidan didn't move.

Kakuzu leaned forward and let his lips press against his partner's. For once, this was a true and sincere kiss.

As Kakuzu pulled his lips back, Hidan felt his cheeks beginning to warm.

". . . you're blushing." Kakuzu said, brushing the back of his hand against the smooth skin of Hidan's cheek.

"Wh . . . wha?" Hidan managed to say. Never in his life had he . . . blushed . . . This feeling suddenly coming over him . . . was it what he thought it was . . .? Was he . . .

in love?

Kakuzu, feeling a bit awkward with Hidan just lying there stiff, not saying much, got off and said, "Sorry . . ."

"Why . . . why did you stop?" Hidan asked. The shock was gone and he accepted the love.

Kakuzu's eyebrows rose.

"I . . . I like . . . love . . . I like the love you showed me. . . . . ." Hidan said, knowing that his cheeks were getting redder and redder, as did his whole face.

Kakuzu went back on top of Hidan and caressed Hidan's cheek. Hidan awkwardly did the same to Kakuzu. Surprising to him, Kakuzu's skin wasn't cold and rough like he thought it would be, but it was warm and soft.

Kakuzu then kissed Hidan again.

"I . . . I love you too Kakuzu . . ." Hidan finally said. Kakuzu smiled warmly.

Itachi's advice was finally going to be handy to Kakuzu.

"Hidan . . . I love you so much . . . can we . . . can . . . . . we do it?" Kakuzu asked, staring away. Hidan's whole face was a bright red.

Hidan thought only a man and a woman would be able to do that. _How the hell is it possible that him and I could do it!?_

"Hidan . . . please . . ." Kakuzu pleaded.

Not noticing until his hand touched his skin, Kakuzu's hand was starting to make its way down his pants.

"H-H-How is it p-p-p-possible??" Hidan finally asked.

Kakuzu pulled his hand back, leaned by Hidan's ear and explained how.

". . . oh . . ." was Hidan's response. He was actually surprised that he could even speak after an explanation like that!

That night, Hidan gave in and they did it. As people passed the room, they could hear the moans and groans from inside the room. Itachi and Kisame ended up by the door and smiled.

"Heh, I knew my advice would work." Itachi stated.

"What advice?" Kisame asked.

"Advice about love. Of course, I should know all about this kind of love since I have you."

"True."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ita."

The next day, Hidan and Kakuzu were able to walk through the hideout, not even getting embarrassed that they were holding hands.

They loved each other, and they wanted everyone to know.

_Oh thank you Jashin for the bet . . ._


End file.
